Jay Hong
Hong Jae Yeol (Jay Hong) is a supporting character of Lookism. He is a student in the fashion department at Jae Won High School'.' Background Jae Yeol comes from a very rich family, as shown by his expensive clothing. He is tremendously wealthy, considering he gives a lot of his high-quality clothing and accessories to Hyung Suk, as well as the size of his giant penthouse apartment. He is also very well respected by his butler and others. Jae Yeol is the second son of the H Group Conglomerate and the younger brother of Hong Kitae, who is the heir to the family's company. Jae Yeol seems to have a high position in the company. Jae Yeol is shown to care deeply for Hyung Suk, not hesitating to spend lots of money on him to support and help protect him whenever he's in danger. He is hinted to have feelings for Hyung Suk, though this is not confirmed. He is implied to have a strained relationship with his parents, who have yet to personally make an appearance in the story, since he lives alone. Jae Yeol seems to have a good relationship with his sister, Hong Jae Hye. There haven't been many scenes with Jae Yeol and Kitae to determine the quality of their relationship. In the one scene both are in together, Kitae disapproves of Jae Yeol going to a "crappy" Jae Won High School and "dragging" Jae Hye there. Appearance Jae Yeol is a handsome teenager who is tall and fair-skinned. He has dyed blond hair with bangs which perpetually cover his eyes and a dark undercut. Jae Yeol wears Chrome Hearts rings on all five fingers. He has a fit and slender body, with athletic gains. Jae yeol is also shown to be a strong fighter beating up several people. Personality Jae Yeol is an extremely quiet person who does not speak a word to anyone, but is shown to be a strong fighter with a good sense of justice. Up to this point of this story, it seems that he shows excessive attention to Hyung Suk. He is also very generous, kind and observant. Plot Chapter 4 He was first introduced in chapter 4, seemingly intrigued by Park Hyung Suk's transfer. Chapter 6 Jae Yeol listens in when two girls and Ha Neul were flirting with Hyung Suk. When Jin Sung's friend insults Hyung Suk's mother and Hyung Suk tells him he's gone too far, Jae Yeol, Jin Sung's friends, Mi Jin, and Ha Neul look surprised. Jin Sung, however, is outraged because Hyung Suk had made a fool of him in front of Mijin. As Jin Sung and Hyung Suk were about to fight, Jae Yeol showed concern towards Hyung Suk up to the point of attempting to prevent Jin Sung's punch from hitting Hyung Suk. However as the fight continued, Jae Yeol showed slight amazement at Hyung Suks skills. Later, he is in the bathroom listening as three of Jin Sung's underlings were discussing on how to ambush Hyung Suk. He is then seen leaving the bathroom with slightly bloodied clothing leaving the three underlings injured behind him. Jae Yeol Arc (Chapter 20) Hyung Suk greeted Jae Yeol gratefully recalling his efforts on stopping the fight, but midway received a call from his mother about his upcoming birthday. As this was happening, three of his classmates were talking about the possibility of Hyung Suk being a beggar. On Hyung Suk's birthday, Jae Yeol gave him a lot of expensive branded clothes. The next day, the same three classmates discussing about Hyung Suk being a poor beggar were threatening to out him to the girls. However, when he arrived in the expensive clothing and as his classmates were complimenting him, Jae Yeol was seen with a smile on his face. At the end of the arc, it was revealed that Jae Yeol had tried to write a note to Hyung Suk, wishing him a happy birthday and asking to be friends but had eventually just settled for a small tag with 'Happy Bday' written on it, which he gave Hyung Suk along with the bags of clothing. Festival Arc (Chapter 25) During the slave auction, Jae Yeol was at the stand attempting to pay $10,000 in order to help Hyung Suk out and save him from a date with Lala Kim. However, he was denied since men were not allowed to buy in the auction. Paprika TV Arc (Chapter 29) Jae Yeol was shown at the end with a small grin on his face after he won against Lala Kim for donations to Hyung Suk and Duk Hwa when they appeared in a paprika liveshow. Second Hand Rana Arc When Nam Soo tells Jin Sung that a group of con artists had bilked him of the money Jin Sung had given him, Jin Sung decides to pretend to be a buyer in order to confront the con artists. When Hyung Suk goes to help Jin Sung as well, Jae Yeol is seen listening in on them. When Jin Sung, Hyung Suk, and Eun Tae were fighting the con artists, the con artists, fighting a losing battle, were waiting for backup from a group of freshmen. Jae Yeol had passed by the freshman on his motorcycle and had incapacitated them in an alleyway. When two guys who used to be bothered by said freshmen showed up, they complimented Jae Yeol and told him not to smoke because, if he didn't, he would be able to get a lover. They told him that after they had quit smoking, both of them met someone. Jae Yeol immediately drops his cigarette (once again implying an attraction to Hyung Suk). Autumn Boot Camp When getting on the bus, Hyung Suk believes he would have to sit in the front next to the teacher. However, classmates wave at him, telling him to sit with them in the back. Jae Yeol is shown to take the seat next to the teacher instead. Pavlov's Dog When Lee Tae Sung steals original Hyung Suk's money, including the 5000 won bill Hyung Suk's mother had given new Hyung Suk, new Hyung Suk explains to Jae Yeol that old Hyung Suk was a special friend of his, so he had to get the money back. New Hyung Suk introduces Jae Yeol to his mother as the friend of the fat Hyung Suk. When Jae Yeol meets old Hyung Suk for the first time, Jae Yeol acts kindly towards him and gives him a stick of gum (Jae Yeol had started chewing gum to stop smoking). Old Hyung Suk tells Jae Yeol that New Hyung Suk had gotten the 5000 won bill from Hyung Suk's mother, which she had earned by selling boxes. He also told him that new Hyung Suk thought of the note as a lucky charm. Jae Yeol, remembering the generosity of Hyung Suk's mother and the way new Hyung Suk valued old Hyung Suk, becomes determined to get the money back. Jae Yeol then goes to see a manager of a branch (of either a hotel or a company). The manager is respectful towards Jae Yeol and says he hopes Jae Yeol will remember him kindly. Jae Yeol had asked the manager to look into Tae Sung, and the manager explains that Tae Sung is a notorious bully who is the same age as Jae Yeol. He also tells Jae Yeol that Tae Sung is a Jujitsu black belt. The next day, Hyung Suk's mother receives heaps of cardboard boxes from a nearby hotel, and Jae Yeol goes to confront Tae Sung about the money. Tae Sung, laughing asks why everyone was asking him about money that day and if Jae Yeol was trying to mug him. He asks who sent Jae Yeol to collect the money, and Jae Yeol only took off his jacket in response. Later, Jae Yeol is seen dealing consecutive kicks and punches to Tae Sung. Tae Sung realizes that Jujitsu doesn't seem to work on the style of fighting Jae Yeol is using, Systema, because Jae Yeol is fighting from further away. In order to force Jae Yeol closer, Tae Sung takes out the envelope of money he had stolen from Hyung Suk and threatens to rip it. Jae Yeol runs to save the envelope, only to be grabbed by the hair. Tae Sung then begins to choke Jae Yeol using popsicle. As Jae Yeol runs out of oxygen and starts to go limp, Hyung Suk in his new body runs to help Jae Yeol. When Tae Sung tries to grab at Hyung Suk, Hyung Suk swipes the arm aside, running to Jae Yeol's side. Tae Sung then realizes Hyung Suk's strength as Jae Yeol had barely been able to dodge Tae Sung's attacks earlier. Hyung Suk had been resolved to fight Tae Sung, but in front of Tae Sung, this resolution wavered because of his fear. He began to make excuses such as fighting would dirty the clothes Jae Yeol had given him, and that he had to take care of the unconscious Jae Yeol. When Tae Sung, frightened by Hyung Suk, tells Hyung Suk to leave, Hyung Suk is relieved he doesn't have to fight, telling himself that maybe Tae Sung's already spent the 5000 won. When Jae Yeol gains consciousness again, he is alarmed and flustered to find himself being carried on Hyung Suk's back. When Hyung Suk tries to comfort him, telling him to calm down and that it's fine if they didn't get the money back because Tae Sung's a famous gangster, Jae Yeol hands Hyung Suk the envelope of money he had brought to give to his mother as well as the 5000 won bill. Hyung Suk feels ashamed that Jae Yeol had gotten the money back instead of him and starts crying. Jae Yeol, thinking that Hyung Suk had started to cry because Jae Yeol was heavy and Hyung Suk wasn't able to carry him anymore, gets off his back and offers Hyung Suk a piggyback ride. Later, when Hyung Suk in his original body goes to exchange the dress that he had bought for his mother for a different size, the sales clerk tells them they can't exchange it because the dress had a stain. Hyung Suk explains that the stain had been there when he bought it and that another lady was able to exchange her dress for another size even though her dress had a stain too. The sales clerk says that the other lady doesn't seem like a liar whereas Hyung Suk and his mother, who both look poor, are probably trying to cheat them. Hyung Suk's mother says that it's fine and that the dress was too good to wear anyways. The sales clerks laugh and say that it's for the best, and that they had probably been the ones to stain the dress. Suddenly, Jae Yeol walks in and the manager asks the sales clerks the reason they're making a fuss. The manager apologizes to Jae Yeol and tells him it's not a big deal. Hyung Suk then starts talking to Jae Yeol, who's worried about new Hyung Suk's back. Hyung Suk then asks why he's there, to which Jae Yeol may have responded that he was employed there. Hyung Suk then assumes that Jae Yeol had worked there part-time when it is probably more likely that he owns the store. The other employees look shocked that Jae Yeol seems to know Hyung Suk and immediately exchanged the dress for Hyung Suk. Jae Yeol smiled as he walked away when Hyung Suk thanked him. The manager and the sales clerks then apologize profusely to Hyung Suk, offering them VIP status and hoping they would put in a good word for them with Jae Yeol. Lee Eun Tae Arc When Eun Tae offers new Hyung Suk a box of chocolate milk, Jae Yeol silently observes, and, a while later, offers Hyung Suk two boxes of chocolate milk. Jae Yeol's Wallet Jae Yeol rushes over to Hyung Suk to help him with a question at school, accidentally dropping his wallet in the process. Ji Ho pockets it, trying to prank Jae Yeol. Later, Hyung Suk tags along when Ji Ho asks Jae Yeol to buy him some snacks in the hopes that Jae Yeol will notice the absence of his wallet. However, Ji Ho is disappointed to see Jae Yeol pay with his cell phone instead. While in the bathroom, Ji Ho discovers a check for 10 million won in Jae Yeol's wallet and is immediately overcome with guilt for taking it. He resolves to return the wallet to Jae Yeol quickly and stealthily, but fails each time as he is ultimately too afraid of embrassing himself by being noticed. However, Ji Ho's backpack (with the wallet inside) is later stolen by a group of bullies, causing him to enter a state of panic. He runs to the convenience store where Hyung Suk's original body is currently working and tells Hyung Suk everything. Ji Ho and Hyung Suk then confront the bullies at the playground, only for the bullies to beat them up. Hyung Suk realizes that although he'd been able to clearly see every punch and kick directed his way, he was unable to do anything because his reflexes were too slow. Hyung Suk then returns to the bullies after changing into his new body, asking for them to return the bag. The bullies do so immediately and try to suck up to him. After that, New Hyung Suk takes Ji Ho to Jae Yeol's home. Jae Hye, Jae Yeol's younger sister, opens the door for them. When they ask if Jae Hye lives with Jae Yeol, she answers that her brother lives alone, but she comes over on occasion. Jae Hye tells them that Jae Yeol has just left, but she'll text him telling him they're there. She mentions to Jae Yeol that Hyung Suk is at the apartment, and his response is lightning-quick and very alarmed. Jae Hye explains that he said he's coming back immediately, and comments that it's not like her brother to do so. She discloses to Hyung Suk and Ji Ho that Jae Yeol had asked her to help him find his wallet. Hyung Suk begins to tell her that they have Jae Yeol's wallet, but Ji Ho stops him in his tracks, not wanting to look bad in front of a pretty girl. In order to subtly return the wallet, Ji Ho tries to throw the wallet inside of Jae Yeol's room but is hindered by Inu and her puppies, who are protective. Jae Yeol comes home, sweaty from having run the entire way and holding a large bag. Upon seeing Hyung Suk, he throws himself into a frenzy trying to clean every surface of the already pristine apartment. Ji Ho walks out of Jae Yeol's room after having successfully thrown the wallet inside (at the cost of being attacked by Inu and her pups) to see Jae Yeol, and notices that the bag he's carrying is full of stacks of 10 million won checks identical to the one inside the wallet. Hyung Suk says that he has a lot of those checks, too. It turns out that rather than being actual checks, those slips of paper are just promotional flyers for the online shop for which Hyung Suk models. Hyung Suk's picture is printed on the back. Ji Ho, realizing that all his effort was for nothing, promptly faints. The arc ends with a cut to the previous day. Jae Yeol is offered a promotional flyer for the store for which Hyung Suk works. People were throwing them away when they realized the papers weren't checks. Jae Yeol, however, turns his over to see Hyung Suk's face printed on the back and smiles to himself as he slips it into his wallet. The Stalker When Hyung Suk tells his classmates that he had a stalker, the news appears to worry Jae Yeol. He then presses a box cutter into Hyung Suk's hands. Hyung Suk looks surprised and wonders if he had lent it to him before. Later, when the stalker kidnaps Hyung Suk and Soo Jung, Soo Jung is able to cut herself free from the restraints tying her up when Hyung Suk slips the box cutter that Jae Yeol gave him into her hands. Relationships Hong Kitae Kitae is Jae Yeol's older brother. Hong Jae Hye Jae Hye is Jae Yeol's younger sister by a year. They seem to have a close relationship, although they live apart. Park Hyung Suk New Body Jae Yeol always looks out for Hyung Suk, and pays special attention to him. He goes out of his way to help Hyung Suk. Even though he was afraid of dogs, he volunteered to take care of Inu's puppies to help Hyung Suk. Eventually, he overcame his fear of dogs. Jae Yeol is shown to care deeply for Hyung Suk, not hesitating to spend lots of money on him to support and help protect him whenever he's in danger. He is hinted to have feelings for Hyung Suk, though this is not confirmed Hyung Suk also considers him a very good friend and was very grateful for Jae Yeol when he gifted Hyung Suk many bags of expensive branded clothes on his birthday. Old Body Jae Yeol has a good relationship with Hyung Suk's old body. He went out of his way to fight Lee Tae Sung for getting Hyung Suk's "lucky charm" or the 5000 won bill back. When Hyung Suk and his mother goes to the department store to return the dress Hyung Suk bought as a gift for his mother as it had a stain, they refused to change it. But when they saw that Hyung Suk was a friend of Jae Yeol, they immediately changed it. Hyung Suk's mother Jae Yeol has a good relationship with her. When he learnt that Hyung Suk's mother made her living by selling garbage boxes, he went out of his way to order the manager of a hotel or a branch to deliver a heap of garbage boxes to their house so that Hyunk Suk's mother could sell them all. Trivia *Jae Yeol is modeled after Aboki model Hong Jae Yeol. *As revealed in Chapter 49, Jae Yeol fights with s''ystema'', a Russian martial art which is used in Spetsnaz (Russian Special Forces) *He has a younger sister named Jae Hye (Hangul:홍재혜 Hanja/Chinese:洪在慧),who is a middle schooler and a fashion model. She seems to have a crush on Hyung Suk. In contrast with her brother, Jae Hye is a typically cheerful and very friendly person. *Jae Yeol was scared of dogs, seen when he adopted four puppies belonging to Hyung Suk's dog, Inu. After he adopts these puppies, he overcomes this fear. *On October 20 2017; Spirit day. Jae is Featured in the LINE Webtoon Spirit Day Post as one of the LGBTQ+ Characters. It is not known whether this is a confirmation or not. As it is not explicitly the author who has stated or showed that he is LGBTQ+. Category:Character Category:Male